wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Ex-Prince Seal
This character belongs to MistydaAwesomeSeaWing. Please leave alone. Image art by the same, and code by Sby! Do not steal or edit this character, the art or the code. History: Seal grew up in the Deep Palace of the SeaWings with his many brothers. He was smart enough to hide his magic from everyone his whole life. He had vowed never to use it again. . . . until one day. When he had just turned eight, he secretly went up to the surface of the ocean and walked up to the tree line on the beach, just after dusk. He had almost never been up there. But the war was still going on, and he found himself hiding for the cover of the trees from a patrol of SkyWing soldiers. He was terrified. Then, suddenly, he felt something bump into his back while he was still crouched. When he turned around, it was a scavenger. He didn’t know what to think at that time, so he hid it from the soldiers, and later decided to keep it as a pet in secret. A few months later, he had the idea of transforming the scavenger into a dragon, as he was somewhat lonely and wondered what would happen. He did it, and thus created the SeaWing known as Misty. Not long after that, they fell in love. Seal wanted nothing more than to keep Misty safe, so he helped her construct a little place to live along a big reef that was protected by magic, so no one else could go near it except them unless needed otherwise. One day, he and Misty had been swimming towards Misty’s home, and they discovered an electric eel hiding inside. Panicked, and frightened for Misty’s safety, he tried to get rid of the eel with magic. They spell went awry, and he ended up nearly killing himself on accident. He had looked very much dead, though, as Misty had run away from the Kingdom of the Sea after thinking Seal was gone. It broke his heart to learn of her disappearance, but he couldn’t bring himself to use magic right after almost killing himself. The only thing he could do was wait. And wait. And wait. For his loved one to return to him, for he had no knowledge of where she flew off to. After an uncertain, painfully long amount of days, Misty came back. She surprised Seal by walking up to him from behind, but he couldn’t be completely happy just yet. Misty didn’t believe it was him. She only knew he was dead, and figured he was a ghost. Seal finally convinced her otherwise, and they embraced for what felt like an eternity. A perfect eternity. After a few years, they ran off to be together alone, somewhere on one of the islands near the Kingdom of the Sea. Seal couldn’t be happier living with Misty, as long as they stay together, everything would be alright. (Later has dragonets with Misty, will right them soon.) Appearance: Seal is mostly leaf-green, with dark green overlapping scales, gray horns, light green eyes, and a dark gray underbelly. Light green wing membranes. He has kind of a long neck, and is also tall for his age. He has a silver hoop earring in his right ear. Seal often wears an expression of quiet nervousness when around several dragons, but a more sweet, kind one when around one or two that he knows well. Usually carries himself lowly when with lots of dragons. Personality: Seal is very loving, kind, and compassionate. He would never hurt a scale on anyone intentionally. He is however, scared of many things, and if he’s trying to cast a spell while scared, he usually messes it up. And though he loves his family, he would give up everything just to be with Misty. Seal is slow to anger, but if he gets angry, (which is rare) he will not talk to anyone for a long amount of time. He can stutter often around most dragons. Misty is more-or-less an exception. Relationships: Misty: Seal loves Misty with all his heart, and will do anything for her, even give up his life, which he already almost did. He has no regrets about transforming her anymore, and is very grateful that he did. Crab: Seal loves his two-years-older big brother very much. Crab is one of the very few of his siblings that he trusts and confides in. Shell: Shell was the only other dragon in the same hatching as Seal’s, and though they may look extremely similar, Shell’s personality could not be more different. He is constantly getting into trouble and making inappropriate comments, but nonetheless, Seal still cares for him. Resilience: He saves Resilience’s life once, feeling bad for him after he found the NightWing lying near death after a battle. Seal healed him with magic, but Resilience’s brain was still too damaged, and he ran away into the mountains. Seal never saw him again. Gallery: 15962762-79AA-463E-9029-548C3B67BB98.jpeg|Very old Misteal art by Misty w/ Seal on right EDEC29A5-F3F3-4AB5-968F-2A7F6B03280D.jpeg|More Misteal art by moi w/ Seal on left 04D29445-85AD-41A7-BAB9-0431823EDB7C.jpeg|This is kinda concept art of Seal’s death scene? By moi 6D1A8FBA-EB55-4A64-897F-CA6C23A25792.png|Love on an Ocean Shore comic scene by Misty E6507E56-3CE6-4CAF-AB25-711D5A468097.png|Seal and Misty first meeting by Misty|link=Ex-Prince Seal, Misty (MistydaAwesomeSeaWing) 11FCF605-67D9-447F-AE2B-540BA19331BC.jpeg|Seal (left) and Misty (right) by Moi EB5E702F-E6ED-4932-9C07-DA623AA7ABBC.png|Misteal aesthetic by MKDragonet BEB76C43-C72F-4AB5-BDC6-C562AF1E50EE.png|Seal ref by Misty|link=Ex-Prince Seal Trivia: * Seal received his name because his fake death was planned before he was created, and Seal rhymed with eel Featured In: Love on an Ocean Shore Love on an Ocean Shore, Part 2 Category:SeaWings Category:Content (MistydaAwesomeSeaWing) Category:Males Category:Animus Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Status (Royalty)